When we were left behind
by NuttinButBlueSkiesDoISee
Summary: Mimi, Koushirou, and someone are stuck, living only on their wits.
1. History

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. There, it's said. Now onto the decent part.  
  
The Survivors  
  
When it first happened, it had all seemed like a horrible dream. Er....at least that's what I recall. We might have known right away, we might not. It was a long time ago, and so much as happened since then.  
  
All I know for sure is that's what we tried to convince ourselves. That everyone was just gathering food or something along the lines that we wouldn't see them in camp. That they hadn't left the Digiworld. That we hadn't been left behind and never looked back at.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of my self, aren't I. I do that often now. There's too much time to scramble my thoughts, to little time with you to tell the ones I have.  
  
Anyway, where was I.....oh yes, the beginning.  
  
Koushirou when we had been camping one nigh, Koushirou found a portal home. How he found it, we may never know. He's never been one to share his secrets. I remember a great man once saying, If anyone ever knew how I achieved greatness, it wouldn't look that great at all. I guess it's the same.  
  
Well, however he found it, we had a portal. One that could take us home, and that was all that mattered to the greater numbers of us.  
  
Koushirou, on the other hand, was a little more cautious.  
  
He said he wanted to run a few tests first. He told us that it could be dangerous, or lead to another world. He just said it would be a few tests.  
  
Well, a few tests came and went. Then went a few days, then a few weeks. Patience was wearing thin, as were hopes that it would still be open. But Koushirou held firm to the fact that he would need just one more test.  
  
This wasn't going all that well with Taichi. He continued to push the fact we had to take advantage of this as soon as possible. Not everything was guaranteed day to day in the Digiworld. Taichi was positive this was one of them.  
  
Mimi and I stood by Koushirou. We were the only ones. Of course, going against Taichi when he was so damn sure of himself is never the best idea on can have.  
  
He screamed at us, he punched me, he made her cry in front of everyone. But we still held firm that we were taking Koushirou`s opinion on this one. He was never wrong about these things.  
  
Yet, Taichi was still confident that we had to leave. Everyone else sided with him. But it did buy Koushirou a little more time.  
  
Well, the time he received came and passed. Still, he plugged away at that computer, and Taichi continued to demand to leave.  
  
And then, came the night.  
  
Everyone had seen a little of Taichi`s wrath, but never such as this. He was just short of literally biting Koushirou`s head off. He snarled, he yelled, he cursed, he gave his most convincing speeches and debates out.  
  
Still, Koushirou stood firm with his decision to keep testing. He assured Taichi that it would only take a little more before the portal was ready.  
  
Maybe a day or so. That was where Taichi broke.  
  
He hit Koushirou, hard. Not physically, as a rebellion would have certainly broken out had he touched the boy. But mentally, where he could be next to destroyed.  
  
Taichi decided to take the portal. All of his followers gratefully accepted the chance to go home. It didn't seem to matter to Taichi that there were three who weren't among them. At least, that's what we believed at the time.  
  
Taichi was the last to go through the portal. He gave us one last chance to join him. Yet, we still stood firm.  
  
Taichi showed us almost inhuman rage the instant that we defied him. He swore that if we wouldn't follow him, then we wouldn't survive either. I suppose that stubbornness can be one hell of a motivater, I suppose.  
  
Long, painful story short, he took our Digimon. Reluctantly, they left us behind. I can still here my partner yelling for me. It still stings every time.  
  
So that's our story, that's our present situation.  
  
Did the portal really need the testing...Did they make it back alive....these questions may never be answered.  
  
We can only be sure of one thing right now. We've got to survive out here. To show Taichi, to show them all. For a time where we may be needed. To be exactly what Taichi thought we never were.  
  
Survivors of both worlds, strong enough to live without him holding our hands and walking us through. To defeat our enemies on our own. To show that we deserve to be the chosen ones.  
  
Though, at the moment, it doesn't seem like we have much other choice. 


	2. It`s the simple things.......

There's an order to everything around here. A certain way that people and plant life will run by that you could never find in the city.  
  
It will run through you when you discover the order. It plays with your senses, creating a button in the back of your head. One that you feel you would die if it be left untouched.  
  
You have to press it...you can feel it. But it will taunt you and play more and more until you meet up with it's demands. It's impossible to resist, and so you comply.  
  
To press the button, one must give up the things you once held dear in your life: 1. Modesty 2. Taste 3. Fickle Pleasures.  
  
Once you give in, and are allowed to press the button, you receive sensations you never believed to be humanly possible.  
  
You can feel nature and your honest to God wild side flowing through you, and it feels amazing. I can think of no other way to describe it.  
  
MODESTY  
  
Modesty is one of the most pointless traits man-kind have made. That's why it's the first to go.  
  
It's basically all of hiding your body and acting as if someone will get you if any more is revealed. The human body is a beautiful thing, no one should be ashamed of it.  
  
No, I'm not a bisexual or homosexual or anything along those lines. Well, that's at least what I believed when I first came into the Digiworld. This is the age someone would begin to learn something such as this. Without others around besides two children years younger than I, it never came upon me.  
  
Hell, I just might be, I don't know. I may never, and I'm just fine with that. So, what if I'm a little bias. Who really cares, there's no one out here to make such a thing matter. Only Koushirou and Mimi....  
  
I'm sorry again. My thoughts are getting scrambled again. There's nothing out here that would keep you focused, sharp. It's simple to just begin to scatter, to take in everything and yet none at all.  
  
Back to modesty. There are only the three of us, so who to be embarrassed of is beyond us.  
  
So yes, I have seen them both naked. Nothing at all in reality. No hormone surge, no cares, really. Sure, maybe a little curiosity, but nothing more.  
  
But no, we don't walk around constantly nude. Not that it's a matter of vanity, for we have none of that.  
  
Clothes protect from heat, cold, and harsh brush. Clothing at first had purpose other than vanity and fashion. That was before people decided to take modesty into account.  
  
They couldn't handle that they were nearly naked. They couldn't handle being seen. We don't mind, and that's why we could survive out here while others may not.  
  
That's why survivors continue to wear clothing.  
  
Survivors can understand, and that's why we continue on.  
  
That's why we can live.  
  
Taste  
  
Taste is close, but defiantly not before modesty. It leaves quickly, letting you take in all that you have without disregarding anything.  
  
This pleasure of life was only created by an over supply of food and varieties. People could pick an chose their pleasures.  
  
Now, I have nothing against this sense. Personally, I loved this one, even before I had to survive. A crappy day, and all you had to do was take a bite of whatever food you loved and everything would be instantly better.  
  
But then, you have to give it up.  
  
That way, you can survive, and stomach for that matter, whatever food you can have.  
  
For us, it's overly salty fish, whatever berries grow within a half- mile radius of camp, and whatever game happens to cross our paths.  
  
I know it's not much, and yes, it sucks like hell, but it's the best you can get around here without taking yourself completely out of the way so you could never find a way home again.  
  
So, taste had to leave. You have to get used to this one fast.  
  
There can be no good out-come if someone refuses to eat.  
  
Fickle Pleasures  
  
For all of us, this seemed to be the hardest to give up. You want to hold on to something, but you have to change so quickly......  
  
An plush apartment for a poorly built lean-to.  
  
Three meals a day for a meager one, if you're lucky.  
  
A life that was set and orderly, whether you wanted to admit it at times or not, for one that was as unpredictable as the weather and could be the most exciting thing you've ever experienced or boring you out of your mind.  
  
That's why this is the hardest to get used to.  
  
You take everything such as this for granted. Just the simple act of turning on a light switch to see at night is nothing at home.  
  
Now we actually reminisce about those days.  
  
It's actually hilarious, really. I don't know if anyone would actually consider anything such as structure and other humans pleasures of life. Something that makes every day worth getting out of bed and staying alive for.  
  
That's exactly what they are.  
  
A wise man once said that you never really appreciated anything until you didn't have it anymore.  
  
I guess he was dead on.  
  
But then again, another wise man said that if you love something, you had to let it go.  
  
All that this part really proves, I suppose, is that one man had it right, and could dig deep into the human mind and see exactly what it needed to heal all wounds.  
  
And then one was a lunatic. 


	3. Cloudy Sunsets

AN: My computer is still broken! So, here's the code for this story:  
  
* will equal quotations  
  
will mean a question mark  
  
Koushirou had left early this morning. First light, I assume. If not then, before that would most likely not be exaggerating. He was out of sight by the time I woke.  
  
The day went on without events. I merely fished and Mimi and I watched the clouds role lazily across the sky. There isn't much else to be done.  
  
Where ever Koushirou went to, he came back a little while ago. He was grumbling something neither of us could understand, and maybe we were better off for it.  
  
Now he only sits at the edge of the fire, eating what little fish I could catch. He doesn't talk to us, he doesn't make eye contact, he doesn't move other then to bring the meat to his lips and take a bite, chew, then swallow.  
  
He acts like a stranger to us, he has for a long time. Even before he had been stuck here with us, that's exactly the personality Koushirou took. A stranger you could bond with to a point. An allay, but yet still an alien.  
  
Reflected flames dance in Mimi`s eyes as she watches the fire. The light plays across her worn face, casting long shadows over the more hollowed points.  
  
*Where did you go today* she offers to Koushirou, trying to break the uneasy tension that fills the air. The boy in question doesn't look up, nor does he cease glaring at the fire.  
  
*Frubkeobh,* he mumbles though a mouthful, sounding suspiciously like a comment you would never tell your grandmother, but it can not be proven.  
  
Our conversation dies there. Not that anyone expected more, however. There is rarely anything to say. You can't talk about your day, because what would you tell them in all reality. Oh, and today I caught another fish and then sat around doing nothing like I did yesterday That could grow old surprisingly quickly.  
  
Mimi finishes her meal silently, then heads off. Her siluet against the now orange-pink sky dissaperes quickly as she walks into the woods.  
  
Taking one last look at Koushirou, I follow her.  
  
I know exactly why she's going and I know the reason why. I have no need to follow behind, but I do anyway.  
  
Though my steps are silent, I know she realizes I'm here. She senses me, and I her. You can't live like we do and not be as such.  
  
She ignores me all the same. Her pace is sure and her destination is set. There is no need to wait for me.  
  
She stops only at a cliff, gazing off into the distance.  
  
Mountains in the distance hidden in mist, places we will never venture. Streams that lead off into distant oceans, valleys that grow into hills. Fires off in the distance, writing in the painted sky with their smoke and the villages basked in their glow.  
  
She watches longingly, her arms wrapping around herself as tears begin to well in her eyes. She looks away from the beauty laying in front of her to the sky, already beginning to darken and dapple in stars.  
  
She whimpers softly, the tears beginning to fall openly from her brown eyes.  
  
I walk to her, my arms slipping around her waist. As I rest my chin upon her shoulder, her hands hold mine loosely.  
  
We will stand for a minute before she speaks, simply gazing off as the orange sun sets. We do the same every evening.  
  
*Can you see home again* I whisper softly into her ear. She nods, giving a long, dejected sigh.  
  
*You ask as if I enjoy only seeing it like this.*  
  
*Do I now*  
  
*Every time.*  
  
*I apologize, then.*  
  
*You don't need to. You never really mean it that way.*  
  
*I`m glad you understand that.*  
  
There is a long pause before I speak again.  
  
*Do you think they're trying to find a way to get us back home*  
  
*They just might be.*  
  
*Why wouldn't they*  
  
*Taichi can be very influential when he thinks someone is challenging him.*  
  
*Hm.....*  
  
*Did you ever wish to be something you're not*  
  
*Think of who you're talking to.*  
  
*No, not like another person. Everyone wishes that. I mean....something else.*  
  
*Such as*  
  
*A cloud.*  
  
*A cloud.*  
  
*Mm hmm.*  
  
*What made you decide this*  
  
*Things....just things.*  
  
*Alright then, why*  
  
*If you didn't like someone or something, all you'd have to do is wait for a breeze, and then you would be on your way. You wouldn't be constrained, you couldn't be hated. Your never around to be a bother. Everything just is how fast the wind is blowing.*  
  
*Maybe the wind has just stopped for a little while.*  
  
*Maybe so.*  
  
*You could leave if you really wanted to.*  
  
*Any of us could.*  
  
*That`s true. You would just have to walk off into that sunset, aim for those mountains in the distance, and you would never have to deal with any of this again.*  
  
*Why do you think no one has.*  
  
*Which of us would*  
  
*Koushirou.*  
  
*He just might.*  
  
*Why doesn't he*  
  
*Maybe he just feels he has no where else to go.*  
  
We stand, watching as pink turns to navy, the orange ball of fire turning to the six white orbs of this world.  
  
Silvery clouds float by, flowing across the sky like water in the wind. They pause for a few moments, as the wind truly does stop. Almost instantly, they move once again.  
  
You could miss it if you didn't watch for it. It always happens, the wind stopping completely. But it always picks up once again, at one time or another.  
  
You only have to wait for it. 


End file.
